


Extra Credit | After-School Special

by NymeriaKing (DisappearingGirl)



Series: prompt fills [9]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Infidelity, M/M, Not Underage, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisappearingGirl/pseuds/NymeriaKing
Summary: Hux needs the grade, and Mr. Solo will give it.For a price, of course.Based onthis promptfrom Kylux Hard Kinks on tumblr.





	Extra Credit | After-School Special

**Author's Note:**

> Hux is 18 in this, which means this is not underage. Any interpretation of underage sex is entirely up to you.

Mr. Solo fucks like he teaches — very in-depth, but fast enough that only the sharpest can follow.

Hux can barely keep up.

It all started when his English teacher assigned an essay. It was a long one, and Hux’d had to re-prioritize his homework schedule. The easiest stuff had been bumped down to last; he could leave the calc and engineering for his early classes and have it done by the time Mr. Solo wrote the next lesson on the board.

It was so easy, he could do it in his sleep.

Except he couldn't. The double punch of the English essay and a very needy Ben Organa had kept him up far too late, and he drifted off ten minutes into history class. By the time he walked dazed into Engineering, he had entirely forgotten about the assignment.

“You know I don't grade late homework higher than a 70,” Mr. Solo reprimanded while the rest of the class left for lunch. “If you want more points, you have to do the extra credit assignment.”

— And that's how Hux finds himself in a dark classroom during lunch with an extra credit hand on his cock.

Knuckles in mouth, he does his best to keep quiet as Mr. Solo tightens his grip.

“You like that?” he whispers, pressing his hard dick up against Hux's back, and all the boy can do is nod.

He'd be lying to himself if he said he'd never dreamt of doing something this stupid. From the small window in the door to the three windows overlooking the sidewalk outside, stupidity had never been more thrilling.

Without warning, the hand disappears from his cock, and Hux finds himself sprawled over homework papers on the teacher's desk. He knows exactly what's coming as a wet finger teases his entrance, massaging briefly before pushing in deep.

Hux pulls his lip between his clenched teeth, nearly keening at the drag of just the one thick finger pumping in and out.

_Quiet, quiet, quiet_ , his mind whispers. _This is just an empty classroom_.

The tip of another finger joins the first, and Hux’s eyes shut reflexively. He breathes in time with his teacher's steady pace.

_In, out. In, out._

But the silence breaks when the fingers are replaced by the hot, heavy head of Mr. Solo's cock.

“Oh, god,” Hux moans, bracing his hands on the desk and arching back for more.

A large hand pins him down.

“Be quiet, do not speak unless spoken to, and don't touch yourself until I say you can,” the teacher rumbles. “Now tell me what you want.”

“I want you to fuck me,” Hux whispers quickly. He turns his head as much as he can to see his teacher's stern face. “Please, Mr. Solo.”

The hand on his back moves to his hair, shoving his head back down as Mr. Solo pushes in.

All the air leaves Hux’s lungs in a rush. He wishes he had snuck a glance before his teacher got this far, but judging by the stretch and seemingly endless length, he is far from average. Even Ben hasn't made him see stars like this.

_Oh, no,_ he suddenly remembers. _Ben._

His big, round, disappointed eyes flash before him, but the shame is quickly squashed by a sharp tug on his hair.

“You’re so fucking tight,” Mr. Solo grunts, pulling out slowly and rocking back in hard. Hux spits a curse between his teeth.

The pace that's set is an unforgiving one, pinning him hard against the desk and fucking him so full he can't seem to breathe. His hands slip a little on the metal surface every time they rock forward, and it's all he can do not to cry out.

Hux can't see his teacher, but he can hear him, the little grunts and groans mixed with the crude slapping that hopefully, _hopefully_ no one else hears. He can imagine his face, flushed and focused. Has he been dreaming about fucking one of his students? For how long?

“Have you fucked other students, Mr. Solo?” he pants against the desk. “Or am I the first?”

“Shut up.”

“Not until you tell me how long you've been waiting for this,” Hux insists with a tight shake of his head, “waiting for me to come to you like this, _need you_ like this.”

Mr. Solo doesn't answer, just keeps jerking Hux into the desk until the steady rhythm begins to falter.

“Just so you know,” Hux continues, “I would never do this with any other teacher.”

The grip on his hair tightens and pulls his head back, arching his back unnaturally and bringing him up off the desk. The new angle builds up heat low in his belly and sends a sharp shiver down his spine. His cock throbs, untouched.

A desperate whine finally escapes his throat, and then he's back down on the desk, panting and gasping.

“No, don't stop, please,” he cries as his teacher pulls out, leaving a slick trail of warm wetness to glide down his bare skin. 

Mr. Solo reaches over him to take something from the desk and says, “I told you to be quiet.”

_Smack!_ Something cold swats Hux's thighs. The resulting flinch sends more cum running down to his legs, and he whimpers at the filth of it.

“Physics.”

_Smack!_ It's a wet sound, and the next _smack!_ leaves his thighs even filthier.

“Physics?” What is Mr. Solo even on about?

“Last year,” the teacher clarifies gruffly.

_Oh_. He had Mr. Solo for Physics last year, too. The class was a breeze; Mr. Solo always commended him when he aced a particularly difficult test, and offered a few minutes of his time if his grade dipped below a 96. The seating arrangement placed his back to the teacher's desk. It all makes much more sense now.

_Smack!_

“Did you enjoy looking at my ass last year, Mr. Solo?” he gasps.

_Smack!_ This one particularly stings. He takes it as a yes.

“Would you like to cum?”

“Yes, sir.”

“You can touch yourself, now.”

Having been so wound up, it doesn't take long for Hux to push himself over the edge. It takes over him like a wave, making his knees weak and his head spin. He gives himself a few deep breaths to recover, then stands up and accepts a tissue from Mr. Solo, now dressed. Hand close enough to clean, he slips his pants back up.

He’ll definitely need a shower as soon as he gets home.

His teacher doesn’t say anything else, just looks pointedly at the door. Hux takes it as a sign to leave before anyone notices the two of them. He doesn’t forget his own manners, however.

“Thank you, Mr. Solo. Let me know if there are any other extra credit assignments I can do.” With that, he strides out of the classroom.

—

“Hey,” Hux greets meekly when he drops into his seat opposite Ben at their usual outdoor table. Then, “shit.”

Ben, already halfway through his meal, looks up at him curiously.

“Hey, A. What's up?”

“I left my lunch in my locker,” Hux sighs. He would go back and get it, but he wasted most of the lunch period in that classroom, then a few dumb minutes in the restroom trying to clean up.

“Here.” Ben slides a protein bar across the tabletop. “Eat that for now. I don't need it.”

Hux nods a thanks and carefully peels open the wrapper, studiously ignoring Ben's gaze.

“Where've you been?” he asks, mouth full, and Hux's heart skips a beat. “I texted you, but you didn't answer.”

Quickly, Hux reaches into his bag and pulls out his phone. Sure enough, he's got two unread messages.

_**Where are you?** _

**_???_ **

“I was in the counselor's office.” The lie slips out of his mouth with ease, and he finally looks Ben in the eye. “You know I've got that college visit coming up. I couldn't check my phone, sorry.”

“Don't worry about it.” Ben shrugs. “I just wanted to talk about dinner tonight. With my parents.”

Hux had forgotten about that. He drops his eyes back down to the bar in his hands, picking it apart and eating the pieces while Ben talks.

“Do you want to head straight over after we leave? Or do you want to do something else first and then go?”

Instinctively, Hux squirms; he desperately needs a shower.

“Can you take me home first?” he asks. “I'd like to change into something nicer before meeting them.”

“Yeah, not a problem.”

“Thanks.” He pops the last piece in his mouth and folds the wrapper neatly.

“Hey.”

Hux looks up at his boyfriend. He looks suspicious, maybe concerned, but Hux is wary. He can probably smell the sex on him from this distance.

“Are you okay?” Ben asks.

He nods. “Yeah,” he murmurs. “Just nervous.”

“Don't be,” Ben smiles. “My parents will love you.”

—

Hux spends the first five minutes of his shower simply standing under the spray. Ben's out there in his room, completely oblivious to the real reason for the shower. He's still got Mr. Solo's cum on him, uncomfortably tacky on his ass and thighs, and he can still feel the dull ache inside from the rough handling.

He breathes in the steam and lets the hot water roll down his back, trying hard to forget what he did for no more than a homework grade.

The problem he encounters is rather simple and complicated at the same time: he can't forget. How can he?

Ben has never bent him over a desk like that. Ben has never gotten him filthy, never spanked him. Ben is sweet. Ben is _safe_. How could he ask Ben to do something like what Mr. Solo did? He's not like that. He's young and inexperienced. He can hardly last more than five minutes.

But then, he can't exactly go back to Mr. Solo. Yes, their tryst was fun and exciting, just hot enough and just cold enough. The teacher is mature and handsome and certainly well-endowed, which Hux can't discredit.

But he's also a _teacher_. What they did together was risky and stupid, and there's no way he'll ever talk to Hux alone again. The sex was definitely good, but it was also very bad in many more ways, and that's why Hux will have a hard time letting go of what he did.

He won't tell Ben. Even if he explained the reason, hindsight is 20/20. He knows it won't hold water. The truth will only ensure that Ben never speaks to him again, and for what? Mr. Solo isn't in the picture — he's nowhere near it. Still, he has to make it up to Ben. Mr. Solo will fade eventually.

When he's satisfactorily clean, Hux steps out of the shower and towels off. He takes a minute to comb his hair, wanting to be presentable to Ben's parents. And for Ben… 

He retrieves a small black bag from under the sink, reaching into it and taking out a small, metallic plug. With any luck, they'll find some time after dinner, and Ben can make Hux forget all about his afternoon.

He quickly lubes himself up and pushes the plug inside, sighing softly once it's all the way in. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he leaves the bathroom to get dressed.

Ben is on the bed and scrolling through his phone when Hux comes out. The door clicks shut, and he looks up with raised eyebrows, humming his approval.

“You look like a snack.”

Hux rolls his eyes and goes to the closet.

“Why do I settle for a loser who uses words like ‘snack’ unironically?” he mumbles rhetorically, just loud enough for his boyfriend to hear. Finding what to wear, he drops the towel in favor of actual clothes, careful not to give Ben a peek of the plug.

His side profile is apparently enough of a view to draw Ben up from the bed. Then he's on Hux like glue, slipping arms around his waist and making it impossible for Hux to finish pulling his pants all the way up.

“Maybe you settle for this loser,” he chuckles against Hux's lips, holding him tight, “because he's got a big dick that you can't resist.”

Hux blushes hard, face and chest hot, and allows one kiss. Then another. And another.

“Okay, Mr. Organa,” he murmurs, pulling back before things get too heated. (They already are; Hux can feel Ben getting carried away, already hard against his hip.) “I _literally_ just finished showering, and we're about to go have dinner with your parents.”

Ben's big, brown eyes roam his face carefully, looking for something.

“Later,” he promises.

“Later,” Ben echoes, tucking a loose lock of hair back behind Hux's ear.

—

Hux has been to Ben’s house before, not that his parents would know it. He has, from time to time, climbed through a window after midnight or spent an afternoon in bed playing hooky and other games with Ben. He’s definitely had to shush the dog at least a dozen times. But he’s never been here like this, on a quiet evening with his boyfriend’s very-much-awake parents ready to meet him.

“You have told them that I’m not a girl, right?” he asks just to make sure.

Ben laughs and pushes the door open.

“Of course I have, A. I don’t keep secrets.”

Whatever thoughts Hux might’ve had about that are thrown right out the window when he steps into the foyer and comes face to face with, um…

“Mr. Solo,” Hux chokes, frozen in place as though another step close would set him ablaze. Ben’s hand settles on his back, and he instinctively leans into the comforting weight before he remembers exactly why he wants to run from his teacher in the first place. Hux sidesteps and looks to Ben, heart turned to stone. He should never have assumed Ben wouldn’t find out somehow.

But Ben, the innocent fool, just smiles and snatches up his hand.

“This is my dad,” he introduces with a shrug. “Dad, this is my boyfriend, Hux.”

“Hey, kid.” Mr. Solo grins at him, stretching out a hand. Hux shakes it once and pulls back.

“Hello, Mr. Solo,” he greets politely, voice soft.

“Always strange to see a teacher outside of the classroom, isn’t it?” Mr. Solo chuckles before turning and disappearing down the hall.

Hux nods sharply at the empty space the man left behind and gives Ben’s hand a squeeze before he can be pulled further into the house.

“You never told me your father was my teacher,” he hisses. 

“So?” Ben shakes his head. “It’s not like I can use the connection to alter grades or anything. It doesn't matter. Besides—” he drops his tone even lower, “it’s not I know him that well. He never even married my mom.”

“That’s why your last names are different,” Hux realizes. Ben’s lips tighten.

“Yeah,” he spits. “Let’s go. My mom’s probably still in the kitchen.”

They follow the path Ben’s father took into the dining room adjacent to the kitchen, and it’s not long before Ben’s mother — Ms. Organa? — pops her head in from around the corner.

“Hi!” she pipes out. “You must be the young man responsible for my son’s raised GPA.”

A shocked laugh spills out of Hux, but he bites it down when he thinks about what he did, _who_ he did, for his own GPA.

“My name’s Leia.”

“I’m Hux,” he fires back.

“Oh, I know. Ben hasn’t stopped talking about you for weeks. It only got worse when I told him to bring you over.” She smiles warmly, and Hux can see the family resemblance immediately, right down to the doe-eyes and soft brown curls. Ben sighs wearily next to Hux.

“Mom, can we just eat?” It comes out as a whine, and Hux gives his hand another squeeze, gentler this time.

When the food is brought out and the family plus one all take their seats, Hux finds himself between a rock and a hard place. To his left: near constant eye contact, brushing knees, and the occasional hand touch when they both reach for the salt. To his right: a hand on his knee, then on his thigh, then even higher.

It’s all easy to ignore at the beginning, distracted by Leia’s friendly chatter, like: _“Ben’s father tells me you’re in his Advanced Engineering class,”_ and _“I’m sure Ben’s told you this, but Han used to try to teach him about cars, and Ben would just pick up a stick and start fighting the hedges instead,”_ and _“call him Han, there’s no mister and missus in this house.”_

It becomes much harder to ignore the attention as the plates begin to empty and the conversation slows, especially as Han starts lightly stroking his hand up and down Hux’s thigh. It primes him for something more physical, and he can feel the plug every time he shifts in his seat. Ben’s attention had waned when more food was piled onto his plate, and as the dog scratches on the front door, Hux’s fate is decided.

“Ben, why don’t you join your mother on that furminator’s walk?” Han proposes, hand firmly affixed to Hux’s hip below the table. “I’d like to talk with Hux just for a bit.”

“Han,” Leia starts, brows raised. “You don’t need to scare—”

“It’s just a talk, Leia,” he insists. “Just a talk, no more.”

Leia looks like she wants to argue further, but Hux steps in.

“It’s okay. I’ll be fine here.” He offers a tight smile, then looks back to Han pointedly. “Can I excuse myself to the restroom first?”

Han smiles and nods, and he shuffles off to the powder room before anyone can see how tight his pants are.

Closing the door behind him, he quickly unzips his pants and tugs them down below the small swell of his ass. Though the plug had initially been meant to provide quick access for Ben, the boy just wasn’t quick enough. He drops one elbow down to the small counter in front of him and reaches his other hand back to where the plug is nestled.

It gives a little at his touch, slipping further inside him just a nudge before he takes a hold of the base. Gently, he rocks it back and forth before working it out, stretching himself again over the ridge. Just as he's setting the plug down in the sink, the bathroom door opens.

“You're in deep, kid,” Mr. Solo drawls, snapping the door shut and locking it with a click. His words sound stern, but his smirk disagrees.

“Yeah, well…” Hux shrugs coyly and pushes his pants further down. “Whose fault is that, Mr. Solo?”

“It’s just Han when you’re in this house,” he corrects, shaking his head. “And I didn't force you into this.”

“No, but you know perfectly well what you were doing to me with that cock of yours.” To punctuate his point, he sidles up to Han’s chest, squeezes the older man's erection, and drops slowly to his knees. “Do you really think I'd be able to resist?”

Before Han can provide any sort of answer, Hux's fingers are flying over the closures, opening them up and freeing the hard cock beneath. He wasn't able to catch a glimpse in the classroom earlier, but now that he sees it, all he can do is moan needily and press his lips to it.

He knows he won't be able to take all of it; even Ben is a challenge, and Ben doesn't entirely take after his father. The length and — dear lord — the girth of it are immense. It takes his whole hand to wrap around it fully while he teases the underside with wet licks and kisses.

As he gets to the base, he takes in the bold headiness of his young boyfriend's father. It's a sweeter, fuller scent than Ben's, one of maturity rather than quick and bitter youth. Hux wonders idly if he'll ever be able to settle for the young man again, then banishes the thought.

Starting back up at the top, Hux wraps his lips around the head and is immediately greeted with a hand in his hair. Han doesn't pull, just applies a subtle pressure to encourage him further. Following his lead, Hux flicks his tongue back and forth over the ridge before taking him deeper.

He's only taken about half of Han's cock before the weight presses down on the back of his tongue and puts a flutter in his throat. He moans and tosses a brief glance up at the man through his lashes. The smirk is gone, replaced by a firm look of concentration.

Hux pulls back and rocks forward a few times just to rile him up, then shuts his eyes. In one smooth movement, he pitches forward and swallows down as much of Han's cock as he can. It stretches his throat, painful and impossible to breathe through, gagging him and stuffing him so well. The feeling of being filled is so strong that he can't feel his own tears until he pulls back for air.

“Good boy,” Han praises softly, reaching both hands down to Hux's heaving shoulders. “Come up here.”

Hux pulls his legs back up underneath him and dries his face, letting Han do the rest of the work to get him on his feet again.

“You—,” Hux coughs on the word and winces. He swallows once around nothing and tries again. “You're so big.”

“I hope it's not too much for you,” Han hums, bringing a hand up to thumb at Hux's pink lips before spinning him around to face the mirror.

_Damn_ , Hux thinks. _I really look like I just sucked a dick._

He takes in his red, glossy eyes and puffy lips. It doesn't help that his hair is a mess and his pants are still down. The only thing to save his modesty is Han's large hand covering his cock. Hux sighs shakily as Han palms him, held fast to his chest by a strong arm, and shakes his head.

“It's not too much,” he declares to the mirror, chin high even as he feels Han’s sizeable cock against his ass and remembers the hours-long ache from earlier.

“No?” Han prods. “So you think that little plug of yours will still fit you? It won't just slide back out after I’ve used you over and over again?”

Hux's face burns at the thought — his hole stretched irreparably over Han's cock, nothing else ever being enough.

“You think you're gonna be able to go back to my son after this?”

Shame floods Hux's face with more blood; he doesn't even ponder the question.

He shakes his head.

The grip around his cock tightens immediately and draws a rough moan from deep within his chest.

“You're gonna have to,” Han warns, lips brushing the shell of his ear even as his dark eyes lock onto Hux's bright ones in the mirror. He slides one hand up under Hux's shirt, roving over his hot skin until he finds what he's looking for. He draws little circles around the nipple with his thumb while he speaks, and Hux shivers. “You stay with Ben, give him what he needs, then come to me. I'm not gonna fuck you in the school again.”

“Yes, sir.” Hux nods frantically as Han grabs one of his hands and places it on the mirror.

The cool glass against his palm sends a chill racing down his spine, anchoring itself there and casting him into something that feels like a dream.

Quiet.

Slow.

Distanced.

Hux watches with glazed eyes as his reflection’s mouth, pink and sweet, opens in response to Han's rough, hard entrance. Pale eyes flutter under pale brows with a visible sigh.

His too-long hair sways a little every time Han pulls their hips together. They're both overdressed, in a hurry.

He can see his lips moving, see himself saying _something_ , but whether it's a mumble or a shout, he doesn't know.

Han’s lips turn upward, gaze still locked on his. He's tall and well-built — like Ben — and the way he hulks over Hux is too familiar. His eyes, his jawline, his mouth…

Hux shuts his eyes. He doesn't need to see this.

Then he's back in the real world, getting fucked over the bathroom counter. Han's still working his cock in perfect time with his thrusts, striking in deep on every downstroke. The fit feels just as tight as it did in the classroom when he was hardly prepared — so overwhelming that it almost feels unreal. 

Hux can hear himself now, the stupid breathy moans he can never control, the occasional gasp to get more air in his lungs. The obscenity of it is amplified by the soft grunts from above, his very own schoolteacher using him in place of a wife.

His peak rushes over him suddenly, a cold wave spreading from his fingers to his toes, and he shouts, spilling into Han's hand. Han slows and stills inside of him, and he opens his eyes.

What he sees is directly before him, not through the mirror — Han's hand, wet and white. He knows what to do before a single word is said. Reaching his head forward, he licks a stripe in the cum, quickly swallowing it before going back for more. As he works to clean the hand, Han resumes a slow pace, still sliding in just as deep to make Hux's toes curl.

It doesn't take long for Hux to lick up all of his cum from Han's hand, and not much longer for that hand to drop down to his hip and tug him back forcefully onto Han's cock a few more times until he's being filled for the second time that day. 

“Hand me that plug,” Han directs immediately, still fully seated inside Hux. 

Without even thinking, Hux passes the little metal plug back, and Han deftly pulls out and replaces it, giving a quick tease along his rim with a finger.

“Perfect, now get dressed.” He pulls his own pants back up and zips them quickly, giving Hux one last look in the mirror. “You can play with Ben another time. He's got homework.”

Hux does not leave Ben’s house without an open invitation to spend the night on any weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about any mistakes; I haven't slept more than five hours a night in over a week. This is kind of edited, but only by me, a dumb and sleep-deprived individual. Thanks for reading!


End file.
